Harry Potter und der Raum des Todes
by Ishiko
Summary: Die Geschichte basiert auf den Vorkommnissen des ersten bis fünften Bandes. Auch Harrys sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts ist kein Bisschen langsamer als die vorangegangenen. Voldemort führt böses im Schilde, eine mysteriöse neue Lehrerin und eine neue Schül


  
** Autorin:** Ayumi Kobayashi  
** Original Name:** Harry Potter and the Death Room  
  
** Beta Reader:** Karubunseru, Miruki  
** Rating:** ab 12  
** Hauptperson:** Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape  
** Kategorie:** Fantasy, Mysterie / Action  
** Stand nach Buch:** Band 5  
  
** Inhaltsangabe:** Die Geschichte basiert auf den Vorkommnissen des ersten bis fünften Bandes. Auch Harrys sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts ist kein Bisschen langsamer als die vorangegangenen. Voldemort führt böses im Schilde, eine mysteriöse neue Lehrerin und eine neue Schülerin versetzten ganz Hogwarts in Aufruhr. Und zu allem Überfluss muss Harry zurück in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Oder hat das alles miteinander zu tun?   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
• Chapter 1: Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf   
• Chapter 2: ?  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
1; Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf  
  
Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit, umgab den Ligusterweg ein grausame Hitze, die ganz London zur Verzweiflung brachte. Nur ein Junge schien das alles egal zusein. Er lag abwesend auf seinem Bett, in seinem Zimmer, in dem Haus der Dursleys.   
Harrys Kopf schien vollkommen leer. Er versuchte krampfhaft zu verdrängen, was vor einem Monat in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen war, doch immer wieder sah er seinen Paten - Sirius Black und dessen Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange vor sich. Beide duellierten sich, Sirius bekam Bellatrix' Schockzauber gegen die Brust, und fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, welcher vor dem Steinbogen hing. Immer wieder sah er das lachende Gesicht Bellatrix Lestranges vor sich, als würde sie leibhaftig vor ihm stehen. Doch nicht einmal bei diesen Gedanken schien seine Narbe nur annähernd zu schmerzen. Das klopfen gegen die Tür in seinem Zimmer, schien er gar nicht erst wahrzunehmen, bis die laute Stimme seines Onkels durch seinen Kopf dröhnte.  
  
» BURSCHE!!!! «   
  
Harry setzte sich aufrecht und starrte seinen Onkel abwesend an.   
  
» Ja- was ist? «   
» Dudley hat, wie du sicher weißt, heute Geburtstag und wir wollen ausgehen. Du setzt _keinen_ Fuß aus diesem Zimmer, Petunia bringt dir gleich noch etwas zu essen hoch. «   
» Ja, okay. «   
  
Seine Stimme klang heiser und matt. Er hatte seit fast drei Wochen mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. Als die Tür zuknallte, legte er sich wieder mit seinem Rücken auf das Bett und starrte eine Ewigkeit die Decke an. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Tante Petunia schon das Essen durch die Katzenklappe in sein Zimmer geschoben. Es war nicht sehr viel, doch Harry hatte kaum Hunger. Jedes Mal wenn er Essen sah drehte sich sein Magen um.  
Mit wem sollte er denn jetzt reden? Wen sollte er um Rat fragen, wenn nicht Sirius? Und was würde ihn in Hogwarts erwarten? Zwar war Dumbledore wieder als Schulleiter tätig und Umbridge im St.Mungo, weil nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey feststellen konnte was mit ihr los war, allerdings fragte er sich was die Schule unternehmen wird, wenn Voldemort wieder zurück ist.   
Er schloss seufzend die Augen und hoffte auf eine baldige Antwort von Hermine oder Ron, immerhin war Hedwig schon seit einiger Zeit unterwegs.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später, vernahm er ein klopfen an seinem Fenster. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung des Fensters und sah eine große anmutige Eule auf dem Fenstersims sitzen, die mit ihrem gelben großen Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Er stand auf um der Eule das Fenster zu öffnen, die daraufhin verstummte und in Harrys Zimmer flog, einen großen Bogen machte, auf seinem Bett einen Brief liegen ließ und sein Zimmer wieder durch das Fenster verließ.  
Er schloss das Fenster und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, ohne großartig weiter auf den Brief zu achten. Von Hermine oder Ron konnte er nicht sein, da der Brief eine viel zu ordentliche Schrift hatte. Von Lupin oder einem anderen Mitglied das Phönixordens auch nicht, dazu haben alle sicher viel zuviel zutun jetzt wo Voldemort wieder zurück ist, dachte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kopfkissen sinken.   
  
Er schloss erneut seine Augen, in der Hoffnung diesmal nicht wieder durch irgendein Geräusch geweckt zu werden. Er versuchte einzuschlafen, doch er lag die meiste Zeit einfach nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an bis er ein eigenartiges Klicken hörte. Perplex suchte er mit seiner rechten Hand den Zauberstab und stand mitten in seinem Zimmer. Woher kam dieses merkwürdige klicken? Er hob seinen Zauberstab ein Stück höher und ließ seine Augen durch das Zimmer kreisen. Nichts.   
  
» Dobby? «  
  
Harrys Stimme klang immer noch tonlos und heiser wie zuvor. Er stieg langsam zwei Stufen der Treppe hinab, den Zauberstab immer noch auf Brusthöhe. Seine Hand zitterte leicht. Langsam umfasste er das Treppengeländer und schaute sich weiter - etwas nervös um.  
  
» Lupin? Mad-Eye? Tonks? «   
  
Er räusperte sich um seine Stimme wiederzufinden, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Als er die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte er einen grellen Schrei, etwas zerbrechen, ein lautes Knacken und einen Ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Harry stolperte die letzte Stufe hinunter, rannte ins Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und er hörte seinen Onkel laut schimpfen.  
  
» Dieser nichtsnutzige Kellner hat mir doch _tatsächlich_ die Suppe über meinen teuren Anzug geschüttet und besaß auch noch die Frechheit, sich nicht einmal bei mir zu entschuldigen! Hast du das gesehen Petunia? In dieses schäbige Restaurant gehen wir _nie_ wieder! «   
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Haustür zu und Harry hörte wie sich die Dursleys im Flur die Jacken auszogen.  
Wenn Onkel Vernon jetzt schon so schlecht gelaunt war, was würde er denn erst zu dem durcheinander im Wohnzimmer sagen? Natürlich würde er wie gewohnt alles auf Harry schieben, er würde ihn anschreien und Harry würde den Zauberstab benutzen, Onkel Vernon vermutlich verhexen, aus lauter Wut. Er würde einen erneuten Verweis von der Schule bekommen, und vielleicht wäre ihm dieses mal sogar eine Zelle in Askaban sicher.  
Er hatte kaum Zeit zu überlegen. Die Schritte seiner Tante, seines Onkels und seines Cousins kamen immer näher. Sein Gehirn hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Schädel und seine beiden Augäpfel wanderten in seinen Augenhöhlen hin und her. Vor ihm die umgekippte Couch, die zerbrochene Vase, die Splitter durch das ganze Wohnzimmer verteilt. Ein Bild mit zerbrochenem Bilderrahmen und der Fernseher der vom Tisch, nach vorne auf den Boden gekippt war, dessen Frontscheibe zerschlagen war. Erst die Stimme Dudleys zerschlug Harrys Gedanken, daraufhin ertönte ein spitzer Schrei von Tante Petunia und das trampeln von Dudleys Füßen.   
  
» Der Fernseher!?!?! «  
» DU... !!!!! « schrie Onkel Vernon das ganze Haus. Die Fensterscheiben vibrierten.  
» Was hast du angestellt Junge? « sagte er und räusperte sich.   
  
Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er seit zwei Wochen keinen Schluck mehr getrunken.   
  
» Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört. Bin aufgestanden und ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war aber nichts. Ich dachte es seien vielleicht Einbrecher oder so. « antwortete er leise.  
» Wer hat dann unsere Sachen beschädigt? Ich weiß das du das warst, Junge. Anstatt dich erkenntlich zu zeigen, dass wir dich all die Jahre wie einen Sohn behandelt haben und wir dir immer zur Seite gestanden habe, _und_ wir sogar die Scherereien mit diesen - diesen - diesen - Zauberern dulden, zerstörst du unser Eigentum! «   
  
Onkel Vernons Stimme halte in dem ganzen Haus wider, doch Harry schnaufte nur leise und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.   
  
» Ich habe nichts angerührt. «   
  
Harrys Stimme zitterte, sein Gesicht war Wut verzerrt, sein Zauberstab vibrierte leicht in seiner Hand und die Spitze war auf Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gerichtet die vor Harry standen.   
  
» Wer soll das hier denn sonst angestellt haben? Du stehst mitten im Raum und hältst dein - dieses - Ding in der Hand. «   
  
Onkel Vernons Ader auf seiner Stirn schien sich, mit jedem Wort das er zu Harry sprach ruckartig zu vergrößern.  
  
» Ich hab _nichts_ angerührt. « wiederholte Harry zähneknirschend, und hielt Vernons Blicken stand.   
» Aber - der Fernseher!! « schrie Dudley wie ein kleines Kind.   
  
Er lief zu dem kaputten Fernseher und ließ sich vor ihm nieder.   
  
» DAD! - Der Fernseher! Kaputt! Der Fernseher ist kaputt!! «   
  
Er sah hilflos zu seinem Vater der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Harry böse anzufunkeln.   
  
» Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dein Zimmer _nicht_ verlassen? «   
  
Vernon wurde schlag auf schlag immer lauter. Harry biss zu Zähne noch fester zusammen. Aus seinem Zauberstab sprühten rote Funken und er merkte wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Konnte sein dämlicher nichtsnutziger Onkel nicht mal endlich seine Klappe halten? Konnte er Harry nicht einmal glauben schenken?  
  
» Tu das - Ding runter. «   
  
Onkel Vernon deutete auf Harrys Zauberstab, der inzwischen angefangen hat auch weiße Funken zu sprühen. Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und ihre Hand schnellte vor ihren Mund, so das ihr Pferdegebiss ganz verdecket war.   
  
» Bursche, tu das verdammte Ding runter, sonst gnade dir Gott! « sagte er bestimmt. Die Angst in Vernons Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören. Anstatt das Harry den Zauberstab sinken ließ, funkelte er Vernon noch zorniger an, welcher daraufhin ängstlich ein paar Schritte nach hinten ging.  
  
» Ich sagte du sollst das verdammte Teil wegtun, oder bist du taub, Junge? «  
  
Harrys Wut, Trauer und Enttäuschung über die ganzen Wochen schienen an einem Punkt angelangt zu sein, vor dem er nicht einfach weglaufen oder die Augen schließen konnte. Die Funken um seinen Zauberstab wurden immer mehr. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wolle etwas von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Seine Iris färbte sich langsam von Grün nach Rot. Onkel Vernen erschrak und stolperte weiter nach hinten. Tante Petunias spitzen Schreie erfüllten die eisige Stille. Dudley, der vor dem kaputten Fernseher saß und wimmerte, schien nichts von alle dem zu bemerken. Harrys Augen fingen an zu tränen und er richtete, immer noch wütend und zornig den Zauberstab auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel.  
Sechzehn verdammte Jahre müsste er hier bei den Dursleys leben, all ihre Demütigungen ertragen, für sechs Wochen im Jahr wurde er in ein mickriges Zimmer gesperrt, wofür sollte er ihnen danken? Wenn er einmal nicht gehorchte wurde er erneut angeschrieen. Er wurde vor den Nachbarn, Verwandten und allen anderen Leuten verleugnet und wenn er mal zum Vorscheinen kam hieß es er ginge ins St. Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen. Wofür also sollte Harry den Dursleys danken?  
  
» Sei still! «   
  
In seinen Augen flammte ein schwarzer Schimmer auf, der Onkel Vernon erneut in Angst versetzte. Harrys Gesicht wurde immer zorniger, und seine Stimme immer tiefer.  
  
» _Avada Ked_ - «  
» HARRY!!! « sagte eine weibliche klare Stimme.   
  
Sie schnitt ihm damit das Wort ab, die Funken um seinen Zauberstab herum erloschen und seine Iris nahm wieder das selbe leuchtende Grün ein, wie zuvor.  
  
» Was- was war- was war passiert? « seine Stimme, war inzwischen wieder normal.   
  
Immer noch trocken und tonlos, aber normal. Er starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, die immer noch nicht wussten was eigentlich mit Harry passiert war. Doch nicht einmal er selbst wusste es.   
  
» Geh auf den Zimmer, Junge! « sagte Onkel Vernon, der sich inzwischen wieder gefunden hatte.  
» Aber- aber was war denn? «   
» Du hast mich gehört! Geh hoch auf den Zimmer. SOFORT! «   
  
Vernons Stimme schien ihre volle Lautstärke wiedergefunden zu haben, aber sein Gesicht war immer noch so blass wie zuvor. Harry machte keine Anstallten seinem Onkel zu widersprechen und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Treppe hoch, in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie war er müde geworden. Er ging auf sein Bett zu, als er den Brief bemerkte den er bisher noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Seine linke Hand schnellte zu dem weißen Stück Papier. Auf der Rückseite war das Wappen von Hogwarts zusehen. Er riss den Umschlag auf, warf diesen achtlos zu boden und las den Brief aufmerksam durch. Als erstes begegnete ihm die Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr. Darunter verbarg sich noch ein Brief:  
  
HOGWARTS - SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationaler Verein d. Zauberer)  
  
Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,  
wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können das nun endlich die Ergebnisse der Zaubergrad-Prüfungen vom letzten Schuljahr, eingetroffen sind. Es liegt ein weiterer Zettel anbei, in denen sie Ihre Kurse eintragen können, wenn ihre Noten dem Niveau entsprechend sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September, wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli mit dem ausgefüllten Zettel, der Kurse.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Minerva McGonagall   
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)  
  
Harry überflog den Zettel dreimal, dann legte er ihn beiseite und schaute sich den anderen Zettel an, wo die ganzen Fächer aufgeführt waren, daneben die jeweiligen Lehrer und die ZAG-Noten die erreicht sein mussten um das Fach wählen zu können.   
  
» Was machen bloß die, die schlechter als A sind?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.   
  
Seine Augen blieben an der Stelle, wo der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung für die dunklen Künste stand.   
  
» Lalainia Lindbjerg? « er schüttele abwesend den Kopf.   
» Hoffentlich ist sie nicht wieder so wie Umbridge. «   
  
Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest das es schon nach zwölf warm doch seine Augen waren weder müde, noch richtig wach. Gelangweilt legte er auch den Brief weg und schaute sich den nächsten Zettel an. Eine lange Einleitung über die ganzen Regeln der ZAGs füllte die hälfte des Zettels. Darunter die Namen der Prüfer, und darunter standen endlich Harrys Noten:  
  
- Astronomie: Annehmbar  
- Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar  
- Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: Annehmbar  
- Verteidigung der dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen  
- Verwandlung: Erwartungen Übertroffen  
- Zauberkunst: Erwartungen Übertroffen  
- Zaubertränke: Erwartungen Übertroffen  
  
In Harrys Kopf begann es zu rasseln und plötzlich fing seine Narbe - zum ersten Mal in diesem Sommer an zu schmerzen. Er warf beide Zettel weg ohne weiter auf seine Noten und den Rest zu achten. Seine Augen schlossen sich fast Automatisch. Es war eine Erleichterung das er nicht mehr von dem langen Schwarzen Korridor träumte, und auch nicht mehr von de Friedhof und Cedric. Es schien alles durch Voldemorts Legilimentik ausgelöst worden zu sein und seine Träume schienen bedeutungslos, doch das seine Narbe wieder ziepte wunderte ihn. Was hatte Voldemort jetzt vor? Jetzt wo die Prophezeiung zerbrochen war. Ihm kam alles so unwirklich vor. Vielleicht lebte Sirius noch. Irgendwo wo er vor Voldemort untertauchen konnte, ihn das Ministerium nicht suchte. Was würden die Leute jetzt überhaupt tun, wo sie wussten das Voldemort wieder zurück ist, und was würde der Orden gegen Voldemort ausrichten können? Das einzige was Harry wollte, war den Tod seiner Eltern und von Sirius rächen. Seine Gedanken verschwammen. Auch diese Nacht war ohne jeglichen bedeutsamen Traum, bis eine weibliche Stimme in sein Innerstes drang. Er kannte sie, doch er wusste nicht woher...   
  
» Harry? - Harry! « die Stimme schien so weit weg und doch so nah.   
  
Plötzlich sah er ein kleines blondhaariges Mädchen vor sich. Ihre Augen waren verheult, sie stand allein in einer Ecke in einem dunklen Kerkerraum. Es erschienen zwei schwarzhaarige Jungen vor ihr, die sie auslachten. Einer der beiden kam Harry sehr bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht woher. Das Mädchen ließ sich wimmernd auf die Erde sinken.   
  
» Na du heulendes Schlammblut? Ist kein großes Brüderchen da was dich beschützen kann? «   
» Hört auf! Bitte! Ah! « das Mädchen zuckte zusammen.  
  
Er schlug seine Augen auf und spürte wie seine Narbe brannte. Bisher waren seine träume doch bedeutungslos gewesen, und plötzlich so was? Konnte der Traum von Voldemort stammen? Harry schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken leicht den Kopf. Abgesehen von dem Traum, fragte er sich: Wie sollte er von den Dursleys wegkommen? Er musste die Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr besorgen, und wie sollte er nach Kings Cross gelangen? Bisher ist er immer durch irgendwelche Zufälle nach Hogwarts gekommen, doch diesmal glaubte er nicht daran das ihn irgendjemand abholen würde. Er wartete nun schon eine Woche auf Post von Ron oder Hermine, Lupin oder Tonks, doch niemand schien an ihn zu denken. Das ließ seine Wut erneut aufkochen und er erinnerte sich nur mühsam an den letzten Sommer, als niemand ihm Auskunft über Voldemort geben wollte. Vielleicht sollte er wieder zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gehen, doch wie sollte er dort hingelangen? Die Flohnetzwerke wurden noch immer überwacht, einen Besen hatte er nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht hier und zu Fuß? Er wusste nicht einmal den weg. Vielleicht sollte er Lupin einen Brief schreiben, dachte Harry und stand auf um sich ein Pergament und seine Feder zuholen. Wie sollte er Anfangen?   
  
_Hallo Lupin, ich hatte gedacht ihr wolltet mich, so bald ihr könnt hier rausholen. Harry_  
  
Irgendwie klang das für Harry alles ziemlich komisch. Er hatte noch nie eine Eule zu Lupin geschickt. Immer an Sirius, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Er wollte hier weg und zwar schnell, doch Hedwig war immer noch nicht zurück. Wo sie wohl steckt, dachte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. Er faltete den Brief für Lupin zusammen und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch neben sich. Dann füllte er das Formular für Hogwarts aus und legte es daneben. Er machte sein Fenster weit auf, da er jeden Moment mit Hedwig rechnete. Er war müde und schloss die Augen. Er versank erneut in einen tiefen schlaf, ohne jeglichen Traum bis er das kreischen von Hedwig in seinem Unterbewusstsein hörte. Er öffnete seine müden Augen und schaute Hedwig zu wie sie mit einem Brief angeflogen kam, der ihr um das Bein gebunden war.  
  
» Na da bist du ja Hedwig. « sagte er leise und nahm ihr den Brief ab.   
  
_Hallo Harry, du hast bestimmt schon die Nachricht aus Hogwarts bekommen. Mrs. Weasley hat all deine Bücher besorgt, wir holen dich bald hier ab._  
  
Harry verschnaufte und legte den Brief an die Seite. Hatten sie alle soviel zutun, das sie ihn nicht hier wegholen konnten? Und wieso haben ihm Ron und Hermine diesmal nicht geschrieben, obwohl sie ihm bevor er zu den Dursleys kam geschworen hatten jede Woche zu schreiben. Was war denn nun? War Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht, oder hatte Dumbledore sie wieder schwören lassen nichts zu sagen?   
Allmählich wurde es Harry zu blöd. Hermine und Ron durften alles erfahren und er, wo er soviel geleistet hatte wurde immer zu seinen Verwandten geschickt die mit der Zauberwelt nichts zutun haben wollten. Harry war hier zwar vor Voldemort geschützt aber war er das am Grimmauldplatz nicht auch? Seine Narbe fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Es war bereits Morgen und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen gelangen in sein Zimmer als er unten einen Knall hörte. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los, dachte Harry und stand langsam auf. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür, als ihm Onkel Vernon entgegen kam und ihn böse anfunkelte.  
  
» Junge, was tust du denn schon wieder hier? «  
» Ich- ich wollte nachschauen was unten einen solchen Krach gemacht hat. «   
  
Onkel Vernon gab nur ein verächtliches grunzen von sich und ging aufgebracht murmelnd die Treppe hinunter. Harry schlich ihm hinterher. Als beide im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren war nichts zu sehen.   
  
» Hallo Harry! « sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Sie kam Harry sehr bekannt vor. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und erblickte Lupin.   
  
» Was- was tust du denn hier? « sagte Harry, überrascht.  
  
Remus Lupin, war der beste Freund, seines Paten gewesen und ebenfalls im Phönixorden tätig. Er war eine zeitlang Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Er hatte Harry gezeigt wie man den Patronus erscheinen lässt und sich damit gegen die Dementoren wehrt.   
  
» Hast du nicht meine Eule erhalten? «  
» Doch- doch, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das ihr schon sofort kommt. «  
  
Hinter Lupin tauchten, Nymphadora Tonks und Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, auf. Onkel Vernon erschrak bei dem Anblick von Moodys magischem Auge, was wild durch die Augenhöhle rollte. Harry gluckste als er Vernons Gesichtsausdruck sah und sah danach wieder blitzschnell zu Lupin.  
  
» Nun, ich denke dein Onkel wird nichts dagegen haben das du die letzten paar Tage der Ferien bei uns verbringst, oder?" sagte er und schaute dabei Harrys Onkel eindinglich an. Vernon starrte Lupin, Moody und Tonks reihum an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry. Seine kleinen Augäpfel verengten sich.   
  
» Nein. « murmelte er schließlich.  
» Wie bitte? « fragte 'Mad-Eye' mit seiner rauen Stimme.  
» Ich habe nichts dagegen." antworte Onkel Vernon mit einem leicht gereiztem Unterton.  
  
Er grunzte die vier verächtlich an und ging dann wieder die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer, während Harry in die Runde schaute.  
  
» Wart ihr das gestern Abend? « sagte er gähnend.  
» Was? « antwortete ihm Tonks.  
» Na das mit dem durcheinander im Wohnzimmer. Wart ihr das? «   
  
Lupin schaute unsicher zu Harry und dann zu Tonks, die aber nur die Schultern zuckte. Auch Moody schien nicht zu wissen wovon Harry sprach.  
  
» Hm. Na ja was soll's. Ich soll jetzt sicher meine Sachen packen? « fragte Harry etwas unsicher.  
  
Er ging langsam nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er stopfte alle seine Anziehsachen, Schulbücher und Pergamentrollen in seinen Koffer und schleppte den die Treppe hinunter.   
  
» Mensch sag doch was Harry! « rief Tonks und lächelte Harry an.  
» _Locomotor Koffer_ « schrie Tonks.   
  
Der Koffer setzte vom Boden ab und flog langsam in die Richtung der drei, die am Treppenabsatz standen. Harry eilte zurück in sein Zimmer um Hedwigs Käfig zu holen, und stand ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls unten an der Treppe.  
  
» Wie kommen wir denn dahin wo wir hinwollen?" fragte Harry ahnungslos und ließ seinen Blick in die Runde kreisen. Lupin lächelte bitter.  
» Nun, da dein Besen sich noch immer in Hogwarts befindet, du noch nicht Apparieren darfst, wir keinen Portschlüssel genehmigen können und nicht dürfen und die Flohnetzwerke noch immer überwacht werden, fliegen wir mit dem fahrenden Ritter - «   
» - dorthin wo du schon letztes Jahr warst « sagte Tonks in einem unruhigen und schnellen Ton.  
  
Dann öffnete 'Mad-Eye' die Haustür der Dursleys und wies sie alle nach draußen zu gehen. Lupin und Tonks folgten Harry. Daraufhin standen alle in dem Garten des Ligusterweg 4, als kurz danach ein lautes Motorengeräusch und rattern zuhören war. Es tauchte aus der Dunkelheit der größte Bus auf, den Harry je gesehen hat. Ein junge mit ein paar Dutzend Pickeln im Gesicht kam grinsend aus dem Bus und gab allen die Hand.  
  
» Hi Harry! « sagte er freundlich.   
  
Er schubste ihn weiter nach vorne damit Lupin, Moody und Tonks auch rein konnten. Sie bezahlten die elf Sickel und setzten sich auf eines der Betten am Ende der ersten Etage. Lupin schaute ihn die ganze Zeit neugierig an und fragte ihn schließlich:  
  
» Was hast du für Noten in den ZAGs bekommen? «   
  
Harry gluckste und schaute Lupin überrascht an. Mit der Frage hätte er am wenigsten gerechnet, aber es lag sicher daran das sie noch nicht am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf angelangt waren. Der Gedanke, dass er in Sirius' altes Haus zurück musste bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Es würde ihn alles an seinen Paten erinnern.   
  
» Dreimal Erwartungen Übertroffen, einmal Ohnegleichen und dreimal Annehmbar. Eigentlich so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte « antwortete Harry.  
» In welchem Fach hast du ein Ohnegleichen bekommen? « fragte Tonks neugierig.  
» Verteidigung der dunklen Künste «  
  
Der Bus hielt mit einem lauten Rattern und quietschen. Tonks, Moody und Lupin guckten sich an und zerrten Harry hoch.   
  
» Wir sind da « sagte Tonks, und ging voraus.  
» So schnell? « fragte Harry und ging hinter Tonks her und stiegen aus dem fahrenden Ritter aus.  
  
Heftige Böen rissen an den Bäumen, bogen sie im Wind bis sie fast zerbrachen das ächzen und knarren der Stämme wurde jedoch vom heulen des Windes verschluckt. Regen prasselte auf den Asphalt und wie eine kleine Springflut floss das Wasser die Strasse hinunter, die Kanäle drohten sicher bereits überzulaufen und sicherlich regnete es bei einigen Familien bereits durch die Decke da die Ziegel dem heftigen Sturm nicht lange standhalten konnten. Doch Harry, Moody, Tonks und Lupin schien das alles nicht zu stören. Sie luden das Gepäck dem Bus, welcher danach sofort wieder verschwand. Ein paar stumme Minuten standen sie mitten im Regen, bis Lupin Gedankenverloren seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel holte und zu dem Haus gegenüber ging. Harry und Tonks folgten ihm schweigend.   
Als sie vor dem rostigen und verbeulten Eingangstor standen, wo kurz zuvor noch ein kleines leeres Stück Rasen war, befand sich jetzt ein großes anmutiges Haus. Alle drei gingen durch das Tor, Lupin klopfte einmal kurz mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und man hörte viele laute metallische Klickgeräusche und etwas, dass wie ein Rasseln einer Kette klang. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür.   
Dieses ganze Haus erinnerte Harry an letztes Jahr. Diese ganze Situation kam ihm schon einmal erlebt vor. Schon wieder wusste er nicht was Sache war, schon wieder stand er vor dieser Tür, doch diesmal würde alles anders sein. Er würde nicht seinen Paten treffen, der sich darüber beschwert in diesem Haus fest zu sitzen.   
Inzwischen hatte sich viel verändert und er wusste nicht einmal davon. Alle drei um ihn herum machten einen bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck, die Gegend war so düster und einsam. Die Häuser um das Haus der Blacks waren heruntergekommen, und auf der Straße lagen einzelne Seiten von Zeitungen, die bestimmt schon Monate alt waren. Der schwarze Anstrich der großen Eingangstür war verblichen und zerkratzt. Der silberne Türknopf hatte die Form einer gewundenen Schlange.   
Harry trat über die Türschwelle und schaute in den Flur des Hauses. Alles war noch so dunkel wie zuvor, es kam keine Mr. Weasley angerannt die ihn umarmte und an sich drückte. Das Portrait Sirius' Mutter war zugezogen, und es schien als hätte eine lange Zeit niemand mehr hier gewohnt, als der Hauself Kreatcher in die Halle trat. Niemand der vorhin angekommenen schien ihn zu bermekten. Er redete wirres Zeug vor sich her und verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür - die wie Harry wusste in den Salon führte.  
  
"Harry, schön dich zu sehen."  
Bill Weasley, Ron's älterer Bruder kam auf die vier zu und begrüßte sie mit einem bitteren lächeln, was Harry eigentlich nur von Lupin kannte.   
  
"Am besten du gehst nach oben Harry, dort sind auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny." sagte er.  
  
Harry ging, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig nach oben die Treppe hoch, an dem riesen Trollfuss und dem Portrait Sirius' Mutter entlang. 


End file.
